europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Drapanai (Dacian Shock Infantry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: The Drapanai contingents comprise resolute warriors, well aware of their role on the battlefield as shock troops. ''EB2: The Drapanai are shock troops par excellence, able to create massive holes for other troops to exploit, but they should be screened from enemy missile fire, else these proud devotees of Zalmoxis might be wasted on the field of battle. '' Description The Drapanai contingents are made up of resolute warriors, well aware of their role on the battlefield as shock troops. While the average Getic soldier tells himself he is immortal, the Drapanai, more than any others, join battle without fear of death. They fight bare-chested and with only baggy trousers, not for protection but to keep some warmth. Their trademark though is the falx, a vicious blade capable of severing limbs and causing horrible wounds with a single, crushing blow. These warriors are best used as shock troops against enemy infantry. If used properly, they can cut their way through and open a gap in the enemy battle line, allowing other Getic warriors to exploit the opening. Their lack of armour might be a drawback against concentrated enemy missile fire and they should thus not be exposed to enemy ranged infantry needlessly. Historically, a Drapanai soldier is the archetype of the Getic warrior, bare-chested and armed with the falx. The falx weapon was developed from the Thracian rhomphaia and it became a traditional weapon among the Getai. The ones wielding it and who often made up the Drapanai were young vigorous warriors, striving to achieve recognition among their kin and fellow men. The religious aspects should not be overlooked either, as these men formed the frontline and served as shock troops which meant they were more exposed to the enemy, where the Getic religious zeal was of immense importance as these warriors did not fear death, because death was the gateway to their prophet-god Zalmoxis. Their valor is best shown during the Second Dacian War, when the Roman soldiers were issued new types of armor, greaves, modified helmets and especially stronger armguards to protect themselves against the falx, and Roman troops stationed in Dacia, as the Romans called Getia, in the later first century AD were still issued these armguards and armor pieces so not to lose their limbs! Usage Cheap and efficient light shock infantry. These men are designed to attack the flanks or the rear of the enemy unit and start hacking at them. Equipped with the deadly falx, they are necessary for killing armored infantry or phalanxes. However, their low armor and lack of shields will make them the perfect target for missile attacks, so use archers or cavalry to get rid of enemy archers or slingers. They themselves are also susceptible to flank or rear attacks while attacking an enemy and they will see their casualties skyrocket so use medium infantry to prevent that from happening. Their AOR is in the surrounding regions of the Getai plus the Thracian lands and the Greek colony of Olbia, they can be recruited for the other Barbarian factions, Nomadic Factions and Epeiros. Category:Units Category:Getai